Arthur's Titanic Adventure
by MissFeral
Summary: It's 1912, Arthur and his family take a trip on the most famous ship in history.
1. Chapter 1

**The following drama is some of my earliest surviving work. I don't remember what year I wrote this, but I know it was many years ago. It was originally handwritten in pencil in a notebook. I hope you enjoy it.**

This story takes place in the year 1912, in Southhampton, England. The Read family lived here. One morning, Arthur, D.W, and Baby Kate sat at their kitchen table eating bowls of warm porridge. Kate flipped her bowl over and put it on her head.

"Pass the cinnamon," said D.W.

"It's right in front of you," said Arthur.

"Oh yeah," said D.W.

Arthur drank some milk from his cup. Pal barked from the floor. Arthur spooned some of his porridge into Pal's dish.

Mom and Dad came into the kitchen.

"We've got a surprise for you," said Dad. "We're all going to New York City."

"New York City?" asked Arthur. "Where's that?"

"In New York, U.S," said Mom.

"Can we walk there?" asked D.W.

"No, we have to cross the Atlantic Ocean. It's 3,156 miles away," said Dad.

D.W. got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my bathing suit," said D.W. "But isn't 3,156 miles an awful long swim?"

"We're all going to go by ship," said Dad. "On the 10th of April we're all going on the RMS Titanic."

"Hey, Buster's going to New York on that ship," said Arthur. "His mom's taking him to see his dad."

"I've never been on a ship before," said D.W.

"They say the Titanic is the ultimate ship in every way, in speed and in comfort," said Mom. She took a rag from her apron pocket and wiped the porridge from Kate's face.

Arthur spooned in more of his porridge. Then he got up from the table. "I've got to go tell everyone."

"What about your breakfast?" said Mom.

"It's finished," said Arthur, running out the door.

When Arthur met up with his gang of friends, he discovered all of them were going on the Titanic.

"My parents and I are moving to New York, New York, in the United States," said Sue Ellen.

"My mom's going to be working as a nurse in a New York hospital," said Binky.

"My family is traveling there too, so is Brain's," said Francine. "I think even George's family is going."

"How about you, Muffy?" asked Arthur.

"Of course we're going," said Muffy, pushing up her hat. "Us Crosswires would never dream of missing the maiden voyage of the luxurious Titanic."

Arthur put his arm around Buster and his other arm around Francine. "This is great! All of my friends and me on the same ship!"


	2. Chapter 2

On April 10th, hundreds of people gathered at the docks to see the ship off, along with hundreds of passengers. Arthur's family stood alongside with Francine's family, Binky's family, George's family, Sue Ellen's, Brain's, and Buster with his mom. They all stared up at the enormous black ship. It had 'Titanic' written on it with white paint.

"I've never seen a ship like this before," said Sue Ellen.

"That's because there isn't any other ship like this!" said Francine.

A black Cadillac drove up beside the dock. Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire stepped out. The chauffeur opened another door, their son Chip came out, then Muffy.

"Hello, everyone!" said Muffy as her family walked through the crowd to stand with the others at the gate. A couple men carried the Crosswire's suitcases. Muffy wore a fuchsia dress, white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, and a hat with a ribbon. Two bows held her pigtails. Her mother wore a fur stole, a long green dress, and an Edwardian hat with a large brim and a veil; the hat was laden with many green and blue feathers.

"Daddy is going to sell used cars in America," said Muffy.

"We're going to New York!" said D.W. "But not just _any_ New York. New York, New York!"

"I can't wait to see my dad again," said Buster.

"I can't believe how big this boat is! It's soooo big!" said D.W. "When do we get on, Mom?"

"Soon, dear," said Mom as she straightened D.W.'s hair ribbon.

When the gates were opened, passengers began to walk up into the huge ship. Arthur's family and the families of his friends, among hundreds of others. Dad carried two suitcases. Mom carried another and held Baby Kate in the other arm. Arthur held onto Pal's leash. D.W. carried her own small leather purse.

Once every passenger was aboard, the ship started to be steered out to sea. The passengers stood at the rails, waving and yelling goodbye to the crowds standing on the docks. Dad held D.W. up. They all waved.

"Goodbye, Grandma Thora!" Arthur and D.W. yelled together.

Grandma Thora stood at the steel gates below, waving. She blew a kiss.

Mom held onto her hat with one hand and held Kate in the other. Kate held out her tiny hand and waved to Grandma below. The people were shouting and waving. Many women waved handkerchiefs, on the ship and on the docks.

"Wait! Make it stop!" said D.W. "We have to go back home!"

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Nadine!" said D.W, putting her hands against her face.

"Oh, brother," said Arthur.

"Hey, there she is!" said Dad, pretending to point to someone standing on the dock.

"She came! She came to see us off!" said D.W, waving. "Bye Nadine! Bye!"

People kept on waving and shouting goodbyes until the ship was well out to sea.

"Come on, kids, we're going to go down to our room and unpack," said Dad, picking up the suitcases.

"I'm just going to hang around on deck for a while," said Arthur.

D.W. put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you think I'm going to put away all your clothes and underwear, think again."

"Come on, D.W," said Mom, taking her hand.

Arthur gave a little wave, then stood and looked out at the open water. Francine, Buster, Muffy, Binky, Brain, and Sue Ellen came and stood by him.

"I hear the Countess of Rothes is here on the Titanic," said Muffy. "She's friends with my mother."

"I wonder just how big this ship is," said Sue Ellen.

"I think it's 882 feet long and weighs about 46,000 tons," said the Brain.

"Never mind that," said Buster. "How much is there in food?"

"I'm not sure exactly," said Brain. "But I did hear that there are 1,750 quarts of ice cream onboard."

"Do you think that will be enough dessert for the entire trip?" asked Arthur.

"For Buster? Yes. The rest of us can have something else," whispered Francine to Arthur.

Arthur laughed.

"Where's George?" asked Sue Ellen.

"He's probably down below someplace, hiding from me," said Binky, leaning against the rail.

"Yeah," said Muffy. "That George, such a chicken."

A flock of squawking seagulls flew above the ship.

"I said 'chicken' not 'seagull'!" Muffy called up at them.

Two small kids ran by, behind the gang.

"I have a feeling," said Muffy. "that this is going to be a boat trip we'll never forget."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Arthur, D.W, and some other kids were playing on the main deck. Mom and Dad came up.

"Time to get ready for bed, kids," said Mom. She handed Kate to Arthur. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Come on, D.W," said Arthur.

Then they walked through a door and began walking down a curved stairway.

"I'm going to slide down the banister," said D.W. as she grabbed onto the thick wooden banister and tried to swing up her legs.

"Don't be such a clown," said Arthur. "We have to get to our room."

"Let's live a little!" said D.W. "After all, how many chances do we get to ride the Titanic?" She kept trying to climb up onto the banister. "Come on, Arthur, help me up!"

Arthur put Kate down. "Alright, but you better not get hurt. I'll be blamed for it if you do," said Arthur. He lifted D.W. up so she could wrap her legs around the banister. Then down she slid on the curved banister.

Arthur picked Kate back up and followed her down, with Pal at his heels. When they reached the bottom, D.W. was waiting for them.

"Help me off here, Arthur," she said.

Arthur helped his sister down from the banister. The banister was fancy with carvings on the bottom and on the top.

They walked down the hall. "Look at all these closed doors," said D.W. "It looks like an apartment."

"It is, in a way," said Arthur.

Arthur stopped at one of the doors. "Dad said this one is ours," he said.

Arthur turned the knob and led D.W. and Kate into the room. There were two beds and a dresser with a wooden clock on it. There was a cradle between the two beds, for Baby Kate.

D.W. opened a closet door. "Now where did I put my nightgown?"

"Where are my pajamas?" asked Arthur, opening a dresser drawer.

"Mom put them away," said D.W. "She must know where they are. Let's go ask her."

Arthur put Kate in her cradle. "Watch Kate, Pal," he said. "We'll be right back."

Arthur and D.W. ran back up the stairway and back to the deck. Arthur opened the door and saw Mom and Dad standing by the rail. Mom was wearing her wrap. Dad had his arm around her. They were talking but Arthur and D.W. couldn't make out what they were saying. Mom and Dad faced each other, then they started to kiss.

"We shouldn't bother them now," said Arthur. "Let's go on back to our stateroom."

"Why are Mom and Dad doing that?" asked D.W.

"I think there's something about being on a boat that makes grown-ups act silly like that," said Arthur.

Just then, another couple walked by the door. Arthur and D.W. ducked back inside.

"Did you see that yellow moon against that lavender sky?" said D.W. "They may be out there all night!"

Back in their stateroom, Arthur and D.W. found their night clothes and dressed in them. Arthur had blue striped pajamas. D.W. wore a lacey white nightgown and a white night bonnet. Arthur dressed Kate in her white gown and bonnet.

Kate and Pal sat on a bed; D.W. was lying on her stomach with her head in her hands. Arthur sat at the foot of the bed and read them a bedtime story from a book.

"I like it better when Mom reads it," said D.W.

Arthur closed the book. "Well, Mom isn't here so just…"

D.W. put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh…" She pointed down at Kate, who had fallen asleep on the bed. Arthur picked her up carefully and put her in her cradle and covered her up. Arthur heard someone at the door, he turned. Mom and Dad walked in.

"You children should be in bed," said Mom. Dad helped her off with her wrap.

"Where have you two been?" asked D.W. "We've been worried."

"We took a walk," said Mom. "Next time don't wait up."

Mom kissed her on the head. "Into bed now, D.W. You too, Arthur." She pulled the covers back and Arthur and D.W. climbed in. Mom kissed them both and tucked them in. She checked on Kate in her cradle. Then she turned the lights low. Soon Arthur and D.W. were sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Arthur shook D.W. awake. She rolled over. "Five more minutes, Mommy."

"Wake up, D.W!" said Arthur.

D.W.'s eyes opened halfway. She was looking up at Arthur. "Arthur? What are you doing in my room?" She shut her eyes again. "Mom! Arthur's in my bedroom!"

Arthur shook her again. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room.

"We're on the Titanic," said Arthur. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," said D.W. She got out of bed and pulled her nightgown off over her head. She opened the closet and took out a dress. She put it on. Mom and Dad were still in bed. D.W. climbed up on their bed. She jumped up and down.

"Wake up, Mother! Wake up, Father!" she said. They stirred. Arthur pulled her off the bed.

"Let them rest. Come on, let's go up on deck," said Arthur.

When Arthur and D.W. got up to the deck, they found many children running and playing. Francine, Brain, Buster, and Sue Ellen were playing tag. Muffy sat on a bench, brushing her long red hair. Arthur looked up at the morning sunrise: the orange sun, pink clouds, streaks of gold and crimson in the sky. It was breathtaking.

D.W. yawned and stretched. "I had a bad dream last night," she said. "I dreamed that we all drowned in the ocean."

"Don't worry, D.W, we won't drown," said Sue Ellen, running up to them.

"Everyone knows this is the best ship ever built. Nothing will happen to any of us," said Muffy as she braided her hair. "Oh, my goodness!" she said, jumping up.

"What is it?" asked Sue Ellen.

Muffy pointed. "It's the Countess of Rothes!"

Across the deck there was a young woman, wearing a long elegant dress, long white gloves, and a hat covered in white roses. She wore pearls and diamonds. The countess was an aardvark woman. Behind the countess, another woman followed, walking the countess's white poodle.

Muffy strolled over and curtsied. "How do you do, your Ladyship?"

The countess stared at Muffy. "Who are you?"

"Muffy Crosswire, daughter of Lady Millicent Crosswire."

"Oh yes. I am Lady Rothes and this is Roberta, my maid." Then the countess walked to the rail and watched the sun come up over the horizon. Lady Rothes' auburn hair shined in the early sunlight.

"I assume you'll be staying in an appropriate suite for the voyage," said Muffy.

"Well, Muffy, I was originally assigned to a basic cabin, so we upgraded to a more commodious suite," said Lady Rothes.

"Why don't we dine for breakfast together?" said Muffy. "We Crosswires always appreciate the company of royalty." Muffy walked away with Lady Rothes.

Mom came through a door. "Arthur and D.W. come down to the restaurant. We're going to have breakfast."

"Be there in a minute, Mom," said Arthur. He stood up against the rail and gazed out at the endless, sparkling water. He lifted his face up to the sunshine as his jacket fluttered in the breeze.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" said D.W. "Or are you going to take me to the restaurant so we can eat?"

Arthur turned to D.W. "Why did you have to ruin the moment?"

Arthur and D.W. walked down to the restaurant, where there were very many round tables. Arthur spotted many of his friends with their families. Arthur and D.W. found their parents seated at a table in the middle of the room. D.W. stroked the smooth, cream-colored tablecloth.

"Don't spill anything on this tablecloth, Arthur," said D.W. "I remember you spilling your milk on the red gingham tablecloth we have at home."

"That was you," said Arthur, folding his napkin.

"Well, you made me."

"Hey, there's Buster and his mom!" said Arthur. "Let's ask them to join us. Hey, Buster, over here!"

During breakfast, Arthur's mom chatted with Buster's mom. Arthur and Buster talked to each other. D.W. scooped spoonfuls of blueberry jam into her small purse.

"D.W, what do you think you're doing?" asked Dad.

"I want Grandma Thora to try some of this," said D.W. "I also have some soap in here from the bathrooms." She closed up her purse and took a sip of milk from her glass.

Buster slapped butter on a piece of toast. "I talked to the captain today," he said. "Did you know that Captain Edward James Smith has been a White Star seaman for thirty-eight years?"

"Well, Muffy has become pals with the Countess of Rothes," said Arthur. He pointed across the room. "That's her at the table with the Crosswires. I think the other lady there is her cousin, Gladys Cherry."

Baby Kate took a handful of her oatmeal and threw it across the table.

Arthur and his friends spent the rest of the day looking around the huge ship. On deck and down below, in the many rooms. On walls in the hallway, there were many paintings and other ornaments. Down a hall they looked over a long, study railing. Below there was a large room, where many dressed up people stood talking. On the floor there was a large, fancy designed rug. High above them was a sparkling chandelier.

Later that evening, Arthur and all his friends stood at the rail. They gazed up at the pink and purple clouds. Arthur noticed George sitting on a bench with his sister.

"Hey, George, come look at the clouds with us," said Arthur.

"Look at those pink clouds," said Muffy.

"Looks like scoops of strawberry ice cream," said Francine.

"It makes me hungry," said Buster. "What do you say we all go to dinner?"

"Sounds good," said Francine. "Are you coming, George?"

"Um, not just yet…we're going to stay on deck a while longer," said George.

"Suit yourself," said Francine. "Come on, guys."

"The rest of you ahead," said Arthur as he walked over to George.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"I'm fine," said George.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous," said George.

"About being on a ship?"

George nodded. "My family has never been on a ship before."

"This ship is perfectly safe. There's nothing to worry about," said Arthur.

"I know, but…" George stared out at the ocean. "I just have a feeling…"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was pretty much the same as the one before. Arthur and Buster played checkers in Buster's stateroom. They played four games, they both won two. So they were even. Then they walked around the ship, looking for something to do.

"Hey, you two, come here!"

"What was that?" asked Arthur.

"It sounded like Francine," said Buster.

The boys turned to see Francine sticking her head out of a doorway.

"There's a man in here taking photographs. Let's get one of us," said Francine.

The man in the room had cameras and equipment all over. His head was buried under the black cloth. "Sit in the light, children."

Arthur, Buster, and Francine sat together on some boxes by the porthole. Francine sat in the middle. She put her arm around Arthur's shoulder and her other arm around Buster's.

"We're ready," said Francine.

"I'm not," said the man.

"What's the matter?"

"For one thing, you left that door wide open, young lady. It must be closed."

"Oh," she said.

The man closed the door and locked it. Then he returned to his camera. "Are you ready, children?"

"We're ready," said Francine. "Are you?"

"Yes, now, hold it…hold it…" Then the picture flashed, a little smoke floating into the air.

That night, Muffy tiptoed out of her stateroom and crept down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Chip.

"What are you doing out of bed, Muffler?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I was just…umm…"

"You were going to see the Countess of Rothes, weren't you?"

"I wanted to tell her something," said Muffy.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until morning," said Chip. "You shouldn't sneak around this late at night."

"Talk about sneaking!" said Muffy. "Why are _you_ up?"

Chip didn't know what to say. "Oh, well, I was just…umm, I was just…"

"I already said that," said Muffy.

Then Catherine came up to them. "Come on, Chip, while the night is still young," she said.

"You're going someplace with Catherine?" asked Muffy.

"We're going for a walk and you're going to bed," said Chip.

Muffy turned and headed back to the room. "A walk in the moonlight…how romantic!" she said with a sigh.

The next morning, Dad found D.W. standing on the deck. She held a bottle; she slipped in a rolled up piece of paper. Then she closed up the bottle with a cork. She drew back her arm, then threw the bottle as far as she could over the side. Dad walked up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sending a letter to Grandma Thora. Ocean-mail."

Dad picked D.W. up and they looked out at the vast, blue ocean. "What did you tell Grandma?"

"I told her everything," said D.W. "This has been the best boat trip of my whole life. I wish Grandma came with us."

A cool breeze blew across the deck. D.W. brushed strands of brown hair out of her face. "This is the best boat trip of my life," said D.W again.

"You know, it's also been the only boat trip of your life," said Dad.

"We'll go on more boats together, won't we, Dad?"

"Perhaps we will," he said.

"I'm going to mail Grandma another letter tomorrow," said D.W.

Dad put her back down. "Run along back to our stateroom and wake up her brother."

"Is that sleepyhead still in bed?"

Dad nodded.

D.W. sighed. "Just a few days at sea and Arthur's already back to his old self."


	6. Chapter 6

D.W. went to toss a second bottle into the water the next morning. Brain and Sue Ellen were standing by the rail.

"Excuse me," said D.W.

Brain and Sue Ellen stepped aside.

"I have to make sure I throw it in the exact same spot as before," said D.W. as she threw the bottle into the ocean. She watched it float in the water beside the ship. "It's a letter for my grandma," she said.

"You know, the chances of your grandmother getting that letter are absolutely zero," said Brain.

"What do you know?!" said D.W.

"He's right, D.W," said Sue Ellen. "It's a nice idea though."

"You both just wrecked the sweet dreams of a little girl…" said D.W. with a sigh as she walked away.

Arthur took Pal for a walk around the deck on his leash. "Come on, boy."

A boy passed by, who also was walking his dog. The boy's dog looked like Pal, except with much darker fur. The dog stopped by Pal. The two dogs sniffed at each other a moment. Then the boy tugged on the leash and the boy and dog walked away. Arthur stared after them for a moment.

"Maybe that dog was a distant cousin of yours, Pal," said Arthur.

That night in the Read's stateroom, Mom sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. She was wearing a black evening gown and a pearl necklace.

"Your father and I are going to dinner with some of the other grown-ups," said Mom as she put on her pearl earrings. "So I want you to go right to bed, kids."

D.W. was playing on the floor with Kate. "Okay, Mom."

Dad tied his tie. "We'll be home later. And don't wait up because we might be out quite late." he said, holding Mom's shoulders.

"Have a nice time," said Arthur, his nose in a book. Mom kissed him, D.W, and Kate.

"Goodnight, kids, and remember…go right to sleep," said Dad as he opened the door for Mom.

When they were gone, Arthur and his sisters got ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at D.W. She was asleep beside him. All he could see was the back of her head. Arthur looked over at his parent's bed. Mom and Dad were sound asleep. Arthur glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was 11: 40 pm.

Arthur lay his head down and closed his eyes. Then he heard a sound.

It sounded like an explosion. Then there was a jolt. Arthur sat up. "What was that?" he said. Mom and Dad stirred.

A few minutes later, Arthur heard somebody rushing down the hall. There was a knock on the door.

"All passengers report to the main deck. And wear your life jackets," a man said.

Mom and Dad woke up. Arthur ran and opened the door. "What's happening?" he asked.

The man turned back to Arthur. "All passengers must report to the main deck at once. Captain's orders. Tell your family to dress warmly." Then he hurried to another door.

Arthur turned to his parents. They were climbing out of bed.

D.W. sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mom…what's going on?"

Mom went to D.W. and pulled her out of bed. She helped D.W. off with her nightgown.

"We have to get dressed," said Mom.

Crewmen went all over, knocking on doors and warning families. George's family also heard the news. George ran down to the Crosswire's room and pounded on the thick door. Mr. Crosswire opened it.

"Mr. Crosswire, you have to get your family on deck. We've hit an iceberg."

Mr. Crosswire yawned. "Don't be ridiculous, sonny. This ship is unsinkable. Go back to bed." He began to close the door.

"But it's the truth! My dad was on deck when it happened. And the engines have stopped," said George.

"Are you really serious?"

"Yes!" said George. "Be sure to dress warmly." Then he started back up the red-carpeted stairs. "And bring your life jackets!"

"Was that George?" asked Muffy.

"He says to get dressed and go up to the deck."

"Why?" asked Mrs. Crosswire.

"He said we hit an iceberg," said Mr. Crosswire.

"We're sinking?" said Muffy. She jumped out of bed and looked through her wardrobe. "We just can't sink! I can't decide what to wear!"

Meanwhile, back in Arthur's stateroom, his family was quickly dressing. Mom and Dad made sure all three children were bundled up nice and warm. Mom dressed up Baby Kate and wrapped her in a warm blanket. Arthur put on his brown wool cap. Dad opened the door and led his family out through the hall.

Other families fled from their rooms and hurried down the hall with Arthur's family. The crowd headed up the stairs. Halfway up the stairway, Arthur stopped.

"Wait a minute! We forgot Pal!" said Arthur. He turned and started back down the stairs to the stateroom.

"Arthur!" Mom shouted.

"I have to get Pal!"

Arthur ran down the now empty hallway to his stateroom. He ran through the open door and began to search frantically for Pal.

"Pal! Here, boy!" Arthur looked in the closet and under the beds. He noticed a lump under a blanket on his bed. Arthur threw the blanket off and found Pal lying there asleep. He picked up Pal, ran out of the stateroom, and ran for the stairs.

Arthur ran as fast as he could up the high staircase, carrying Pal in his arms. Heart-pounding, he reached the top and went through the door leading to the deck.

It was a cold night. Arthur looked for his parents through the crowd. "Mom! Dad!"

"Arthur!" a voice called. Dad hurried towards Arthur and grabbed his arm. He pulled Arthur through the crowd and to the edge of the deck where women and children were being put into a lifeboat.

Dad kissed each of his children and hugged and kissed his wife. A crewman picked up Arthur and put him in the lifeboat. Then he grabbed D.W. and put her in. Dad held Baby Kate so Mom could climb into the lifeboat. Then Dad kissed Kate on the cheek and gave her back to Mom, who sat down between Arthur and D.W.

Then the lifeboat lowered. But Dad was still standing on the deck of the ship.

"Dad! Aren't you coming?" yelled Arthur.

"Men go in later boats!" yelled Dad, from above.

The lifeboat lowered down to the water. Arthur held Pal in his lap. Mom wrapped Kate up tighter in the blanket, so all that could be seen was a small face. An icy wind blew across the boat. D.W. shivered. Mom put her arm around D.W. Arthur held Pal close as he looked at the other people in the lifeboat. He spotted Francine sitting with her mom and sister. Her head was low and her eyes were closed. _She must be worried for her dad,_ thought Arthur.

All the people in the lifeboat were women and kids, except for the crewmen rowing the boat.


	8. Chapter 8

Back up on the deck of the ship, the Crosswire family stood at another lifeboat. Mrs. Crosswire climbed in, wearing a thick fur coat and hat.

"I'm not getting into that!" said Muffy. She was also wearing a fur coat and fur hat. "I'm waiting for a rescue ship," she said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Hey!" said Muffy as a crewman grabbed her and sat her down in the lifeboat.

"Take er down!" said the crewman. The boat started to go down.

"Wait!" yelled Buster's mom. She was carrying a suitcase in one hand and held Buster's hand in the other. They ran for the lifeboat. "Wait for us!"

The lifeboat stopped. Buster's mom threw the suitcase into the boat, then the crewman helped her down into the boat. "Oh, thank goodness!" she said.

The crewman helped Buster down next. His mom held onto her hat, which was mounted high with flowers and feathers as the boat began to lower again.

"Wait a minute!" said Muffy. "Make it go back up! Daddy and Chip are still on the ship!"

"They can't go on this boat, dear. The men have to go on later boats," said Mrs. Crosswire.

Muffy stood up in the boat. "I want to stay with Daddy and Chip!"

"Don't worry, Muffin," said Mr. Crosswire. "A Crosswire never goes down with the ship!"

The lifeboat was now on the water and the crewman rowed it away. More lifeboats were then lowered from the ship.

George's dad ran down below and found some people in their stateroom who didn't know yet about the sinking. A couple with a small boy were warned and made it up to a lifeboat. But other people didn't even believe it.

On deck, people were now gathering in lifeboat 8. Binky stood by and watched the people climb in, including the Countess of Rothes, her cousin, her maid, and her poodle. There were musicians on deck who just sat there, playing their instruments.

"Why are you guys just sitting around for?" asked Binky. "Didn't you hear? We're sinking!"

But the musicians kept on playing, as if they didn't hear.

"Get in the lifeboat, son," the crewman said to Binky.

"I'm waiting for my parents. They sent me ahead," said Binky. "They're coming with my little sister."

But then some people came up behind him and pushed Binky into the lifeboat as they climbed in. The boat was lowered to the water.

Binky's mom and dad ran to the rail. Binky saw them put screaming Mei Lin into a mail sack, then they tied a rope to it and lowered her into the lifeboat below.

"We love you!" Binky's mom called.

"Take care of yourself and your sister!" said his dad.

Captain Smith stood in the middle of the deck, with a crewman beside him. They could feel the deck tilt beneath their feet.

"Marconi operators Bride and Philips are sending out distress messages," said the captain.

"If we had been able to turn in time, we wouldn't have scraped that iceberg," said the crewman. "And we wouldn't be losing thousands of lives."

"It wasn't the iceberg," said Captain Smith.

"What do you mean?"

The captain looked up at the sky. "It's Him. People thought that not even God himself could sink this ship." He looked back at the young crewman. "He's proving us wrong."

White flares were shot into the sky.

"Lookie!" said D.W, from the lifeboat.

"If those are S.O.S flares, shouldn't they be red?" asked Arthur.

Mom looked over at the ship in horror. One end was lower than the other. Tables, chairs, and other things were sliding to the low end, along with every person still onboard. The few survivors in the lifeboats cried and screamed, watching helplessly as the end of the ship sank deeper and deeper into the ocean.


	9. Chapter 9

Within two hours, the Titanic disappeared beneath the ocean. About an hour later, the Carpathia, which had picked up the Titanic's S.O.S signal, came and picked up all the survivors. Once they were all onboard, Arthur and D.W. searched for their dad. But he wasn't there.

"Mom, where's Dad?" asked D.W.

Mom still held Kate in her arms. The baby was now asleep. Mom's hair was frazzled and her face looked pale and stressed.

"Your father died in the sinking," she said solemnly.

Arthur felt his heart sink. An unforgiving pit formed in his stomach. D.W. ran into Mom's arms. Arthur shook his head slowly and started backing away.

"Hey, Arthur!" yelled a familiar voice. Buster ran up to Arthur.

"Buster! You're alive!" said Arthur as he grabbed Buster and hugged him tightly. It startled Buster.

"Have you seen any sign of the Brain or George?" asked Buster.

"No," said Arthur. "I don't think their families made it."

"Hey, Muffler!" a voice called.

Muffy turned around. "Chip! Daddy!" she cried, running to her father and brother. "You're both alive!"

"I said to them, 'I'm a man of first-class and my son and I need a boat'," said Mr. Crosswire.

Muffy went back to her friends. "I was wrong about George," she said. "He wasn't a chicken. He was a hero. If he hadn't warned my family when he did…I doubt we would have survived."

Sue Ellen was in a corner, crying.

"There wasn't room for her parents in the lifeboat," said Francine, referring to Sue Ellen.

"Binky and Mei Lin lost their parents in the sinking too," said Buster.

"At least I still have my mother and sisters," said Arthur. "Buster, you have your mom. Francine has her mom and sister. Nobody is alone."

Sue Ellen turned and looked at the others, her hair loose and damp.

"And I guess we'll always have each other," said Francine, still crying over the loss of her dad.

"I keep on hoping I'll wake up and find out this is all just a bad dream," said Arthur.

"So do I," said Francine.

"Where did Pal go?" asked Arthur.

"There he is," said Buster.

"Where?"

"Under the table there," said Buster, pointing.

Pat sat underneath a wooden table. Arthur bent down to get him but hit his head on the edge of the table. Arthur collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

When Arthur woke up, he was back home in his own bedroom. He had a headache. "Mom? Mom?!"

"I'm right here," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" asked Arthur, weakly

"You hit your head and passed out."

"Where am I?" Arthur asked, groggily.

"We're home now," said Mom, softly. "We're safe…you, me, D.W, and Kate."

"What about Dad? Please tell me it was just a dream," said Arthur.

Mom shook her head. "No, Arthur. It was real. Your dad is gone."

Arthur stared up at the ceiling in silence. His eyes filled with tears.

"Look, honey. Pal is here," said Mom, picking up the dog and placing him on the bed beside Arthur.

Pal licked Arthur's face. Arthur cradled the small dog in his arms. Mom stroked her son's cheek.

"Are you hungry, honey? I'm heating up some stew."

"No thanks, Mom."

"Maybe later then?"

Arthur nodded and sniffled.

Mom kissed him on the head. "I know this is hard but we'll get through this. We'll get through it as a family."

"Yes, Mom," he sighed.

Then Mom walked away, leaving Arthur alone in his room. The young aardvark began to sing softly…

" _And I say…hey. What a wonderful kind of day. Where we could learn to work and play…and get along with each other."_

The End


End file.
